


Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons Canon [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: Just a bunch of NSFW oneshots of the dnd characters. why??? bc valas is hot and i wanna hear alex do his voice in these situations





	Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the wonderful DM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+wonderful+DM).



Warm water welcomed the elf's aching body eagerly, embracing him and drawing him deeper. Wynn groaned softly at the gentle feeling of the liquid easing his muscles, sitting back and closing his eyes. He reached to untie his hair, allowing it to fall and cascade down his shoulders. He had no interest in washing just yet, so he simply sat back and allowed himself to relax at long last.

The springs, of course, had plenty opportunity for business and so someone had set up shop there, offering them to be rented out for gold by the hour. It was worth the price; not many places were such enjoyable bathing spots. Here, the minerals in the water were pure and felt clean on his bare copper skin. Wynn had not indulged in such things since Sleeping Bough, but even then the pleasure had been drowned out by everything they put him through. This was a true escape for once. Away from his responsibilities, away from _everything,_ he felt free.

Soon, however, this completely dissipated and he welled up with anxiety when a knock came to the door, followed by a yell. "Excuse me sir, there is a half-elf here who says he wishes to see you."

Confused, the only possible culprit for this request being pushed to the back of his mind, Wynn bit his lip gently before shouting back. "What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, p-purple eyes-" the servant needed say no more, for right away he knew the man requesting to see him. _This must be important for him to be interrupting me now._

"Let him in." Wynn sighed, standing and letting the warmth swiftly seep from his body. Of course, he couldn't present himself nude - he shouldn't present himself even half naked, really - so he grabbed the cloth he had been provided with and wrapped it around his waist. He headed towards the door, waiting for the fated knock with baited breath.

When it came, he opened the door to the spectacularly striking eyes of the one and only Orb Weaver, who looked at him with that graceful, almost _divine_ glare. He allowed the man in, taking care not to reveal his back, and then he watched as Valas took apart his disguise with a sigh.

Wynn couldn't help himself but stare. This man had quite the charm about him, one that never failed to grasp the elf. For a few moments they were in silence, Valas running his hands through his hair and letting out a sound of content before turning to face the other.

"I apologise for intruding at such a time, but I have important matters to discuss with you." His purple eyes did not wander, though Wynn's heart sank for he had suspicions of what was about to be asked. The elf felt all too conscious of the markings upon his back, feeling them tingle, his veins screaming at him to reveal nothing and show no weakness. Despite this, he felt an inclination to speak of everything to this man, to share his darkness and evil and past and let it all spill.

"It's fine." He breathed, and then he closed the door and leaned back against it, feeling more secure knowing there was no way of the marks being seen. "How can I help you?"

"Mm, well to begin with you can stop hiding your wings from me, Dove." It was all so sudden that for a moment the elf forgot how to even breathe, horror filling his lungs. _He knows. How can he know? This isn't happening. It can't be happening. This isn't real._

Clearly the reaction evoked some sort of feeling in the Orb Weaver, and he moved forth, reaching his fingers out to grab Wynn's chin, and without anything even resembling comfort he smirked as he spoke. "Now now, darling. Don't fret. You can trust me."

He really couldn't bring himself to believe that he could truly trust this man. The deepest fear was embedded in his heart that this was a lie, all a way to get into his heart and head only to slit his throat and watch him bleed, though when Wynn thought about it he doubted he would care all that much if he were to die.

_No, not here. Not today._

He reluctantly pried himself from against the door, then he hesitated again. The last person to see the wings was long dead by his own hand and he'd sworn to deliver the same fate to anyone else who viewed them. Valas looked upon him with the same almost scornful gaze the entire time, until finally Wynn took a deep breath. "You mustn't speak of them to anyone."

"Oh mustn't I?" the light chuckle that emerged from the other's lips did absolutely naught to help, but with tension coursing through his figure he moved his head from the gentle grip before turning around, facing the wall. Within a few moments he found himself pressed against this wall, head turned to the side, watching what he could of the Orb Weaver. Hands raised his wrists and then one pinned them above his head, no doubt to give the wings a nicer appearance. Wynn held his breath, body filled with anxiety but undeniable arousal. Five fingers gently and slowly traced his spine, following it down until they drew to a halt. Of course, he was still wearing the cloth. There was a moment of silence between the two, an unspoken request for permission that the wood elf answered by letting out a soft sound and trying to push himself backwards, seeking more contact. He received, pushed once again onto the wall as the material was unwrapped, leaving him completely nude and at the man's full mercy.

"So _eager."_ Oh so slowly the hands continued, tracing where the dove tail markings flared out. Each feather was traced, every intricate detail upon his skin, until there was no more to trace, and then the hand ran all the way back up to where Wynn's hair had parted to fall over his shoulders, pulling it back to its natural place and touching it just softly. "Mm. What a shame you can't show such a gorgeous design."

"If I did, there'd still be none to speak of it." His voice trembled gently as he spoke, cold eyes tracing what he could see of Valas' face.

"So I'm the only one who has seen it and lived." The man leaned in closer, movements calculated, never brushing skin but coming teasingly close to each time. "That makes it exclusive to me. My own luxury to indulge in when I please. Isn't that right?"

Wynn's heart was in his throat, face bright red and his voice a stuttering mess as he tried to respond, "Y-yes, it- it is."

An amused snicker arose from the Drow and he pressed himself right up against the ranger, both hands now grasping his wrists and bringing them down, holding them just beside Wynn's head now. Lips pressed against the tip of his ear. "Now, darling, I must attend to some business. That is all."

All of a sudden, Wynn was completely rid of any contact at all and he fumbled to grab the cloth and hurriedly covered his waist and absolutely apparent erection. He was about to offer some sort of objection but within moments the door was shut and Valas was gone.

Standing alone and quite worked up, he took a deep breath. "God... what the... w-what, I... _f-fuck."_


End file.
